Deathwish
by awesomeness50
Summary: Sequel to my previous Avengers fic "Suicide Heroes". Suicidal and the Avengers are back against a sinister foe. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Sequel to "Suicide Heroes", hope you enjoy**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 1**

_**One year later**_

"I'LL DO IT. DON'T THINK I WON'T"!

A madman screamed from the 30th story office of a commercial highrise building. Outside the door was a SWAT unit standing by with five gunmen armed with bulletproof shields, three medics and a hostage negotiator who calmly spoke "Please Timothy, please relax we just want to help you". "You think you can help me? You can't, no one can. Not anymore" he screamed in reply.

Timothy was barricaded inside the meeting room of Starcorp Solutions with the board of investors. He was wearing a prototype armour similar to Whiplash when he assaulted Tony Stark at the Monaco raceway and held a large pulse blaster linked to a power generator on his back. One of the investors rose and said "Timothy please we can work something out. Let's just sit down and talk". Timothy pointed his gun at the man and said "You wanna talk huh? You didn't wanna talk when I reverse engineered the armour we got from Stark Industries after Iron Man took out that Russian maniac. While you were all busy making new inventions from scratch I modified an existing machine which cost the company almost nothing and I got better results than anyone. And what do you do? You throw it back in my face saying Oooooh no we can't do that it'll make us look bad in front of the Russians, we can't let the world think we're unoriginal. Well how do you like this huh? Am I original enough for you know"?

"Sir we're willing to listen to your demands" called out the negotiator. Timothy yelled back "Go away I have no problems with you. It's these guys here that I want a piece of. I want the recognition that you stole from me, and I want my job back at double salary. No wait, make that triple salary". As he was screaming and pacing around nervously a silhouette floated up outside the window. It looked like a tall muscular woman with long flowing hair atop a flying board.

Without noticing the woman outside Timothy yelled "You know what I don't even care anymore since I'm dying here today. That's it I'm taking them out". Just as he took aim the woman leaped through the window shattering the glass and turning all attention on her. She stood in black and purple Kevlar costume similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with long red hair and purple glasses. "Is that the woman from the Avengers" one of the hostages whispered". "Oh my god it is, it is." replied another one.

Timothy looked at her and began panting heavily to the point that he was frothing at the mouth and yelled "They sent an Avenger after me. You'll get your turn, you just wait" and turned his blaster on a hostage. Just as he shot out a blast of energy the woman leaped in front taking the blast and saving the hostage. Timothy stared in shock while one of the hostages yelled "It's really her. It's SUICIDAL".

Suicidal smiled at the shocked Timothy and said "Sorry I just couldn't wait my turn". Timothy unleashed another blast which hit Suicidal square in the stomach only irritating her then he shot another blast which again barely phased her. As he walked back into a wall heavily panting Suicidal said "Alright Timmy boy, why don't you drop the gun like a good little boy and this will be over nice and easy". Timothy grew frantic with his back against the wall with Suicidal approaching him and as she stepped forward he let out a high pitched cry and began blasting everywhere sending chunks of debris falling from the ceiling. As the hostages scattered Suicidal noticed one woman fell over in her escape as big chunk of ceiling was about to collapse onto her Suicidal ran over and covered her taking the brunt of the fall.

As she got up she looked at Timothy who was holding his gun pressing the trigger repeatedly but couldn't fire as the gun overheated in his hands forcing him to drop it. Hearing that the fighting stopped the SWAT team stormed through the door with all guns aimed at Timothy while the paramedics tended to the hostages. As he sat huddled against the wall the generator on his back began to glow red and beeping. "What the hell is going on" yelled out the negotiator".

"This, this isn't how I planned to go" Timothy stuttered. "Answer the man" yelled one of the gunmen but Timothy just lay on the ground shaking until one of the board members stood up and said "I know what it is, I was the one who examined his design. The generator on his back is overloaded. It's about to explode I don't know if we can get out in time". Everyone looked around in shock uncertain what to do while Timothy lay there in his suit heavily breathing.

Suicidal took charge and said "Gentlemen please step aside". They cleared the area as Suicidal proceeded standing over the madman and pulled off her gloves revealing her long fingernails and lifted Timothy and with a swipe of her hand cut the armour off him and threw him over to the SWAT and said "Boys, he's all yours". "But what about the bomb. What about you" one of the gunmen said and Suicidal smiled and replied "Don't worry, I can handle myself".

She picked up the beeping armour then jumped out onto her skyboard and the whole room watched as she flew up into the air and as she reached sky high she dived off her board falling at breakneck speed as the armour detonated in mid air where the explosion could not harm anyone and Suicidal was thrown out. Everyone watched from the windows and from the ground as her body fell limp but as she was falling the velocity triggered her danger sense and she awoke regaining her senses and spoke into her headpiece "Find me" and her skyboard flew in sweeping her up as she was falling taking her back up.

* * *

As Timothy was taken away there was a group of reporters downstairs interviewing the surviving hostages. As they made their way down one energetic blonde reporter squeezed through and making her way to the company director said "Sir, sir, Norah Winters of the Daily Bugle. Could you please tell us how you made it out alive". The man stood in front of her and the cameras and said "We were very fortunate that one of the Avengers, Suicidal was made aware of our situation and by some miracle she saved us and nearly ended up dying in the process herself".

Norah replied "So if she's watching is there anything you would like to say to her" and the man replied "Yes I would. Dearest Suicidal. On behalf of the board of directors for Starcorp Solutions we would like to offer you a reward of $50,000. Please come by anytime to pick up a cheque and I would personally hand it to you myself".

"Sorry I don't do cheques" said a woman's voice. Everyone turned around and saw Suicidal floating on her skyboard bruised and battle worn then jumped off the board and went over with cameras and microphones following her". Norah didn't miss the opportunity and desperately asked "Suicidal, do tell what was going through your mind when you went off with the bomb. How did you know you would survive"?

Suicidal replied "I didn't. Now please no more questions". The photographer called out "Please one photo with the director" and Suicidal replied "Ok but I don't want this getting out on facebook and stood shaking hands with the director and after the photo he said "Ma'am. Please come around tomorrow onwards and we will have a $50,000 in cash waiting for you".

As the photos ended Suicidal jumped on her board and zoomed home before anyone could see her turn back to Sarah Jensen.

* * *

Meanwhile a woman looks and says "So that's what I look like in combat. I wasn't too half bad, although personally I would just kill that creep with the gun and not waste time".

* * *

_**Well it looks like Suicidal is back. Hope you enjoy it there's plenty more to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Sequel to "Suicide Heroes", hope you enjoy**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 2**

_**Apartment of Sarah Jensen**_

"Why hello there captain. Didn't expect to hear from you" Sarah says as she answers her phone. "Sarah we've had this chat, out of uniform you can call me Steve" replied Steve Rogers on the other end. "Well anyway Sarah I was watching the television and saw you on the picture. You've been doing pretty well I see, that's mighty impressive of you".

Sarah smiled and replies "Thanks Steve, it was just another day at work for Suicidal. But you're not doing half bad either mister. You're on all the commercials and getting photo's everywhere and hang on, did I not see you playing a round of golf with the president"?

Steve replied "Yes indeed that was quiet a day but hey I'm still get used to all this after all I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. So that reward didn't seem too half bad. You gonna go for it or are you still living of SHIELD's payment and Tony Stark's donation".

Sarah answered "Well it's not like I'm stealing or taking money from the poor, this is a multi million dollar organisation they can afford it, plus if anything it's a tax ride off. And hey not all of us are getting endorsement deals for backpacks, lunchboxes and stamps".

Steve laughed and replied "Well that sounds alright and hey don't knock my backpacks it's better than singing the Star Spangled Man. Well I gotta scoot but before I go I got a quick question for you. I've been really trying hard with this whole facebook thing but I just can't understand what is L O L"?

Sarah laughed and said "Oh you poor old man. That means laugh out loud silly, didn't you learn anything from our six months on the road". Steve laughed back and said "Yeah true should've paid more attention. Catch you later".

* * *

_**The next day, midday**_

All geared up and in her superhero outfit, Suicidal flew past on her skyboard signalling her arrival then leaped off guiding her board to a safe spot and walked throught the doors of Starcorp Solutions towards the main desk but as all eyes were on her she was met with a stare of surprise from everyone. Not paying attention she approached the front desk and said "Hey, I was here yesterday if you remember the whole scenario upstairs. Well your director said that he wanted to give me a cash reward for um well you know saving everyone".

The lady at front desk nervously said "Um Miss Suicidal. Weren't you here just earlier this morning". Suicidal looked in silence and said "Me? Here this morning? Oh come on now there is no way you could confuse this" and spun around with her crimson hair waving around. "I'm one of the Avengers, are you saying someone came here in a cheap knock off suit and took the cash or should I call my friend Tony Stark and have him come down and have a word with your director".

The lady was still stunned and replied "Well we were pretty certain that it was you, but when _you_ were here before you left a letter to be picked up by yourself. I spoke to my boss since I was confused but we decided that since you're a superhero and saved us we would give you the benefit of the doubt".

Suicidal stepped back and said "Ok then, appreciate all the love but I think I might check this out" and made off with the letter. As she left the building Suicidal summoned her skyboard over and it was ready by the time she stepped out. Suicidal was already in the sky and landed over at a rooftop and opened up her letter and read "_Sarah dearest, I must apologise for this unexpected method of communication but I had to make sure you would get this. Now I know you spent the day wondering if you should or shouldn't come for the money but in the end you did, and if you're wondering how I knew you would? Well it's exactly what I would do and as you will soon come to learn we are two sides of the same coin you and I. Meet me at 9pm behind the abandoned warehouse on Meredith street and come alone, there's no need for your Avengers and SHIELD buddies especially since they're scattered all over the country"._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sarah._

* * *

The letter sent Sarah reeling back almost collapsing to the point that she even depowered from the shock. A million thoughts raced through Sarah's head trying to figure out what this might be. Her mysterious stalker obviously knew her real identity and was trying to seek her out but worst of all this impostor managed to take on her identity and make off with $50,000. Sarah stood there on rooftop and checked her watch and thought "Well that gives me 2 hours. Might as well get ready for my date".

* * *

**9pm**

Suicidal came around the back of Meredith street ready to meet her stalker, she was prepped for battle but remained calm as ever. As she stood in the darkened street a regal woman's voice came from the shadows saying "Well good to see you made it. Perhaps I should introduce myself". Out of the shadows stepped a woman that sent a chill through Suicidal, she looked almost identical to her but had a more intimidating presence. Her face was almost a copy of Suicidal's but her red hair was darker and longer, she was a head taller than Suicidal and more muscular and busty. She wore tight black pants, a dark shirt with two yellow stripes coming down into V shape and on top had a long dark green jacket with black and yellow patterns and sported silver necklace with a red decorative ornament.

Suicidal was shocked but maintained her demeanour and eagerly asked "Who the hell; wait, what the hell are you? Did you wack on a wig, high heels and decide to go around using my name? Sorry sister but your game's over". The woman smiled and said "Oh how mistaken you are. You don't even recognise yourself do you? If you want to make introductions, then let me be the first. My name is Sarah Jensen".

"She's mocking me with my identity" Suicidal thought but didn't want to give it away and said "Nice to meet you Sarah, they call me Suicidal. But I suppose you know that already since you've been my creepy stalker. So what do you call yourself; Suicidal the second? I know they say imitation is the best form of flattery but you just don't pull it off". The woman grinned and replied "Well Sarah, if having the same name bothers you, then please can call me DEATHWISH".

Sarah began to circle Deathwish while she stood still without making a move and Sarah said "Alright give up this game already. Who are you really, and how the hell do you know who I am"? Deathwish kept her position not showing the least bit of fear and replied "It's simple my dear Sarah. Like I said I am you. Except I come from another world". Before Suicidal could reply in shock Deathwish continued "It sounds strange but you're no stranger to other worldly visitors. Thor. Loki. The Chitauri aliens you fought".

Suicidal grew angry and came face to face with Deathwish and said "Let's suppose I do believe you. How did you come from this parallel world". Deathwish calmly replied "You remember that battle you fought. Well once the tesseract opened that portal it broke down barriers between worlds. One simply just has to know how to travel through worlds. I've known about you for a year now, I was simply waiting for the perfect time".

Sarah growing fierce said "Ok I've had as much as I can take, what the hell do you want you freak? Or were you waiting a year for an autograph". Deathwish replied "That little toy you wear on your wrist. It's your booster. Whenever you need to power up or you need that extra surge you hit the button and it powers you up even if only once and only if you're not weakened enough. Why don't you just hand it over and we can move on".

Suicidal took a defensive position and yelled "So first you take my identity then my name and my appearance and now you want my powers. Well this only works on me and not anybody else so you can forget about it and go home while I still have half a mind to let you go"! Deathwish replied "That's the beautiful thing my darling Sarah, I am you".

Hearing Deathwish mock her with her real name threw Sarah into frenzy as she grabbed Deathwish then held up her nails threatening Deathwish and said "Alright I've had it with you. I don't normally pull out the claws unless I have to but you really..." but before she could finish she was blown off her feet by a speeding punch from Deathwish sending her sprawling across the ground and sending her headset and glassed flying. Suicidal looked ahead in shock as she got back to her feet as Deathwish came her way holding her right arm out dragging her nails along the wall leaving trail marks and shooting sparks as her long blood red nails scraped the steel factory walls. "I've waited a year for this moment Sarah. I won't let anything get in my way".

_**It seems that Suicidal's found her equal, or possibly something more. More action next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW_

**LINE**

**Deathwish **

**Part 3**

Suicidal jumped to her feet then charged into Deathwish but as she threw her fist Deathwish overcame her momentum and dodged out of the way. As Suicidal recovered she spun on her heel throwing a kick at Deathwish but without breaking a sweat she caught her leg and pushed back. As Suicidal scowled in rage Deathwish spread her arms out and said "Come on I'll give you a free shot. But make it count cause it's the last one you'll get".

Suicidal made her way up to Deathwish and threw a big haymaker across her face but Deathwish barely reacted merely turning aside. As Deathwish grinned and turned back around Suicidal threw an unexpected uppercut but had the same effect. Suicidal was in shock not knowing what to do when Deathwish punched her in the stomach sending her stumbling as though she didn't have the slightest bit of invincibility.

"Impossible. I can survive a head on collision with a truck, an explosion and even a collapsing building. What the hell is happening" Suicidal thought as she gathered her breath. While she was still doubled over Deathwish grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground with legs dangling in the air. Still smirking Deathwish said "Pathetic, I would've thought that you of all the Avengers would prove the most interesting to fight. So will you give me your booster or do I have to break it off you"?

While she was held in the air Suicidal replied "Big mistake getting this close", she curled her fingers like talons and swiped Deathwish across the arm but her fingernails simply scraped across her attackers skin harmlessly. "Try again" Deathwish said and Suicidal began clawing at her face with both arms desperately for dear life but could not do worse irritate Deathwish until even Suicidal's fingers began to hurt.

Deathwish emotionlessly replied "Who do you think you are? The new Bond girl or something". Deathwish slammed Suicidal against a brick wall and dragged her along crushing through bricks and steel then finished her off by her into the ground. Suicidal tried to stand getting on all fours desperately trying to rise then as she got to her knees she felt a devastating swipe as Deathwish raked her nails along Suicidal's back putting her back down. Suicidal was back on the ground lying on her stomach bleeding as Deathwish stood over her and said "You see now, that's how you do it properly" and pressed her boot into the back of Suicidal's head putting her face into the concrete.

Suicidal tried reaching for her wrist booster but Deathwish simply said "Please you really think that'll make a difference. Besides I'll need it soon". "Let me know how that goes" Replied Suicidal and slammed wrist on the pavement cracking her booster.

"You dirty bitch" Deathwish screamed and stepped back to raise Suicidal above her head slamming her back down and pulled her arm back with fingers curled ready to finish her off when Suicidal began to depower and turned back into her modest civilian form of Sarah Jensen. Seeing the metamorphosis Deathwish jumped back in an expression of disgust then looked down on Sarah and said "I can't believe that's what I used to look like". Bloodied and battered Sarah looked up helplessly when Deathwish lifted her by one arm and said "You know something, I think I may very well need you alive after all".

* * *

Deathwish dragged Sarah into the warehouse to a containment area and as she was dragged along Sarah freaked out at what appeared to be Captain America's shield with claw like swipe marks on the front and a glowing rock which Sarah believed to be a chunk of Thor's hammer. Deathwish strung Sarah up against the wall violently and said "I'm going to have a look if I can repair this thing. Why don't you two get acquainted in the meantime".

When Deathwish left Sarah looked puzzled thinking what she meant but then a meek voice nearby called out "Are you alive. Please tell me you're alive". "I'm alive" Sarah replied when the woman sat up and Sarah screeched in shock when she saw the woman across from her was almost her exact duplicate. Sarah panted heavily at the site when the woman said "Don't be afraid I am too a prisoner here. I am also from another world, my name is Sally Jenkins". Sarah replied "Interesting. My name is Sarah Jensen. What's your story"?

Sally replied "Do not be afraid we might be one and the same. In my world I am a sorceress. One year ago on this world Loki opened a portal using the tesseract just as in many other worlds. Being a sorceress I sensed a breakdown in the walls of reality and that's when I knew I had to investigate. I felt a strong presence on this frequency for the last year and I spent that time perfecting my spell to cross the dimension and to protect myself I created the necklace that upon command turned me into an invincible woman".

Suicidal replied "So that thing that she wears, is that yours"? Sally nodded and continued "Upon arrival I sought out my counterpart but I found Deathwish instead. She can't change back to her natural form like we are now but I could sense that we were the same. I wanted to befriend her but when I least expected but she attacked me and stole my necklace. Even in my powered form she defeated me for I was never trained in combat and I couldn't access my magic when powered. Now she has your power plus the necklace which doubles her strength and endurance which is why she could so easily defeat you. Now she wants to gain as much power as possible and seeks a way to go back to her home universe".

Deathwish interrupted "Look if you want to hear my life story maybe you should hear it from the source"...

_**So now there's three of them... Up next, the origin of Deathwish**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 4**

LINE

_**A parallel world**_

_3 years ago_

Nick Fury walks along with Several shield scientists and stops at an upright chamber filled with liquid holding the body of a woman inside as one of the scientists speaks "General Fury sir this is what we discussed earlier, Project Bodyguard. Using what we could salvage from Doctor Erskine's notes on the Super Soldier program we've managed to make our own version so to speak to act as your personal security and bodyguard".

"And what do you mean our version" questioned Fury. The scientist continued "Well the subject will far more durable and completely resistant to gunfire and high impact force. The negative is that we haven't managed to make it consistent, you see the subject will remain in regular human form however when either danger is present or on your command, the formula will kick in and there you have it, instant bodyguard".

Fury further enquired "And what if she refuses or what if she changes her mind and doesn't feel like listening". The scientist answered "Not to worry sir, you see as part of the mental programming of the subject we suppressed her free will. She will operate with the sole purpose which is to serve and protect you".

Nick came closer to the chamber and said "Wow she really volunteered for that. I mean I've seen some good agents in my time but this one must really have a deathwish. Holly shit did anyone else see that. She just twitched, are you sure she's properly suspended"? The working scientists scattered around the laboratory checking everything while the head scientist calmed Nick Fury and said "Sir we can confirm she is in a suspended state in the regenerative chamber but we've just turned up the dosage for safe measure". Fury nodded and replied "Thank doctor. Hill you come with me".

As the two left Fury asked "Deputy Hill you were in charge of agent selection, what can you tell me about the volunteer agent". Maria Hill replied "I personally oversaw the selection of agent Sarah Jensen for this project. She passed all the physical tests with flying colours which was expected since her militant parents had her doing all possible sports since she was a child. Psychologically she was something else. She appeared very competitive and overly determined and would do anything to win to the point of suicide even. She definitely had some anger issues which we believe is attributed to childhood abuse but as an agent she's perfect for the job".

Fury stared at Maria and loudly said "So you're saying that this over the top competitive adrenalin junkie just said yes to losing her free will? And she's just happy to be turned into a robot". Maria nodded and replied "Yes we told her about that and she still agreed. The point is that she knew what she was signing up for, she agreed and she will protect you".

* * *

_One year ago_

_SHIELD base_

"Jensen go" screamed out Nick Fury as Loki appeared out of the tesseract and began blasting the SHIELD agents. Sarah already in her powered form stood in front of Fury to deflect fire from Clint Barton then charged into Loki. Loki swung his staff around with the blade missing Sarah but then spun low and tripped her over. Using the tip of the staff he pointed the blue stone at her in an attempt to turn her under his control but her powered form resisted and simply looked in shock as the blue light hypnotised her. While she lay still in thought Loki made off and Fury came to help her up and said "Agent what the hell just happened, are you alright",

Sarah stood in shock and slowly replied "ye, yes sir I'm fine".

_The following night_

"Wake up my little sweetheart. Rise and shine". Sarah opened her eyes after deep sleep and awoke to see a blurry image of Loki at first thinking it was her dream but then realised it was truly him. As she got up she stumbled and couldn't get her bearings with her mind racing as Loki approached her and said "What's the matter dear Sarah, is something wrong".

Sarah was fumbling not knowing what to do then just stared at Loki in confusion until he continued "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to fight me? Well if so then please be my guest". Sarah stared at Loki and replied "This is strange but no. I, I don't want to fight you". Loki grinned and said "If you remember our last encounter, you felt the light of tesseract through my staff. While you did not fall under my control as I would have wished, you must admit, something happened to your mind. How do you feel"?

Sarah stuttered and said "I feel. I feel free. I feel like myself". Loki continued "Of course you do. After how many years have you been Fury's lapdog. Built to obey his command and to serve and give your life for his. When they made you they took away the one thing every human takes for granted. They took away your free will". Sarah looked at Loki in confusion and he whispered "Here woman, take my hand and it will all be clear".

As Sarah took Loki by the hand she had a stream of visions of the last several years beginning with her training then through to her experimentation where SHIELD took away her willpower suppressing her mind turning her into nothing more than a puppet. Sarah reeled back collapsing against the wall crying then as she wept she put her hand up to her face feeling tears of sadness, an emotion she had long forgotten she had.

Loki gave her his hand raising her up and said "So tell me now Sarah, what do you want". Sarah grew enraged turning into her powered form with long red hair and angrily said "I want to kill Nick Fury". Loki smiled and said "Wise thinking but that is not the way to go about. The next few days will bring great tidings and I want you at my side. Heed my words and we will succeed. Give yourself to me and I will make you my queen".

Sarah smiled for the first time in years and said "You know what Loki, I think I just might go with you. I will stick with Fury by his side and when you give the order I will finish him off". "YES" Loki exclaimed as he and Sarah Embraced each other.

* * *

Loki's invasion was now underway with the Avengers all racing towards the scene of the battle with Sarah, Black Widow and Hawkeye making their way by jet with Captain America in the pilot seat. As they approached Sarah heard Loki's voice inside her head command her "Now". Without notice she grabbed Hawkeye by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the steel wall then repeated it twice killing him.

"Holy crap what just happened" yelled out Captain America and Black Widow replied "It appears Jensen's gone rogue, let me deal with her". Agent Romanov charged into Sarah who swung her fist but the Russian agent slid under her legs and opened fire. As she fired Sarah continued forward not feeling anything and said "Oh come on did you expect that to hurt" but Black Widow didn't reply and leaped at Sarah with a flying kick but was thrown aside nearby Captain America. Steve Rogers glanced away and said "Take the pilot's seat, I'll fight Jensen" but Natasha simply replied "Captain. Don't worry about it" and pulled the eject chord sending Captain America flying through the roof hatch leaving just the two women.

Without a pilot the plane began to descend taking both women of balance. Sarah and Natasha were at eye contact as Sarah smiled coming towards Natasha and mockingly said "Looks like we're about to hit the ground", then flashing her nails said "So how do you wanna go darling. Crash or slash"? Black widow replied "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've really got a deathwish". Sarah replied with a dirty grin and said "Deathwish huh. I kind of like that. Now say it again"!

Black Widow pulled out a grenade and threw it at the floor breaking the ground underneath Sarah's feet dropping her through. Black Widow breathed a sigh of relief jumping into the pilot seat but little did she realised that Sarah managed to catch on and pulled herself back up into the jet. As Widow began trying to stabilise the plane, a pair of hands pulled her from behind with amazing strength tearing her away from the controls. As she was restrained with full force Black Widow could do naught but watch as the plane went down taking her with it as she desperately yelled "Sarah what are you doing, not even you could survive this". Sarah ignored her and as she pulled Natasha back she said "Can you feel that rush. The surge of adrenaline as we fall. This is where I perform best you know, the more I get scared or the more I feel a sense of danger, the harder and stronger I become. Now keep your eyes forward. Eat Gravity". The jet then flew down dropping into the ground creating a giant explosion which nothing could surely survive.

* * *

The huge explosion took out multiple vehicles and crippled several nearby buildings and sent people running but amongst them stood Loki completely calm and at peace as he watched the red haired amazon step out of the burning plane wreckage. Sarah walked out into his arms and remarked "Loki my beloved, I did my best but Captain America got away". Loki held Sarah and said "Do not worry he'll be back soon, there's no way that one could ever run from a fight. Now come with me" and in a flash of brilliant light they vanished from the streets and appeared in Stark tower.

"What's happening now" Sarah questioned and Loki replied "This tower, it will be the pinnacle of our victory. No doubt that Stark will be on his way so I will make this quick. Please stand still for a moment". Loki raised his hand pointed at Sarah and released a beam of energy changing her. She began to grow taller and more robust, her hair grew longer and more fiery and her nails took on a dark bloody red colour. The colours of her clothing too began to change taking on green, yellow and black colours similar to what Loki wore.

With the transformation complete Loki took Sarah to a nearby window and as she peered at her reflection in the glass she began to smile and then let out a villainous laugh and replied "I love it Loki. I feel so much stronger, so much more invincible; nothing could hurt me ever again". Loki marvelled at his creation and said "Yes I have made you in my image, for I am a god. No longer will you have to take on the form of that skinny miserable Sarah Jensen anymore, maybe we can fashion you a new name. How about I call you my dark Valkyrie". Sarah replied "No I have one in mind already. Call me Deathwish". Loki grinned and said "Yes I like the sound of that my beloved. Now Stark approaches. Please stand back, I will use my magic to obscure you from sight and I will deal with the human". The two shared a kiss and Deathwish hid herself away as Iron Man flew in.

_**There you have it, now we know how Agent Sarah Jensen went dark side. Next chapter – Deatwhish fights the Avengers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 5**

_**A parallell world**_

Deathwish stood by Loki as Tony Stark flew out the window and both laughed but then unexpectedly Tony's armour flew out chasing him. Deathwish looked to Loki for answers and he simply replied "Go after him". Deathwish leaped out the window following Stark but by the time she was catching up his armour was fully intact and he turned around on his way down and called out "Dear god Jensen is that really you". As she began to catch up to Iron Man he turned around ready to fly but she landed on him as if catching her prey and began tearing into his armour with her claws slicing away at his armour but Tony managed to outmaneouvre her by spinning in the air throwing Deathwish off and both spiralled to the ground.

As both got up Tony said "Sarah I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I've really had enough" and let out a blast from his repulsor. The blast knocked Deathwish back but did not stop her as she went ahead. Iron Man continued his assault even following up with a barrage of rockets but this did not stop Deathwish as she proceeded forward grabbing Stark by the throat and pulled her fist back and smashed through his chestplate. As Stark began to gasp for air Deathwish stared at him and said "I'm sorry, but you didn't need that did you now"?

Deathwish glanced over her shoulder to see Loki standing beside her and said "Oh that was brilliant was it not". Deathwish tried to hug him but fell through and Loki said "I must apologise for using my projection but I need to stay here to face my brother. The portal is opening and the Chitauri are coming in now, it is not long till victory but there is a major dillema. I see Bruce Banner approaching us". Deathwish eagerly replied "I fought him on the Hellicarrier but I was holding back as you wished me to. Maybe I should see what my new form can do to him". Loki said "I admire your lust for battle and your willingness to kill but we can't take any chances. See if you can take him out quickly before he turns green".

* * *

Deathwish runs over towards Banner on his scooter and desperately calls out "Bruce, Bruce. It's me Sarah Jensen". Bruce looks at her and says "Wow Sarah you really did something to yourself. Listen where are the others". Deathwish replies "I don't know where they are we all got seperated. Doctor Banner could you just quickly check that" and points to the back of the scooter. Bruce confusedly replies "What I don't...!" and Deathwish snaps his neck from behind without giving him a chance to change into the Hulk.

Deathwish looks down on Bruce's dead body and says "Oh doctor Banner please understand. I too am a victim of my emotion, for you see we both were kept bottled up for so long. You a meek scientist and me, an emotionless robot who could feel or think for herself. Well look what happens when we unleash ourselves and it all comes out. I bet Fury would be laughing now". As she finishes she feels a sharp blow to the back of her that sends her flying forward. She gets back to her feet and turns around to see Captain America standing with his shield back on his arm and she says "So the good captain has returned. Loki was right, you're too dumb to leave with your life".

Steve stood ready and replied "Back in the war I heard they found out that one of our boys was an undercover Gerry. I wasn't there myself but I heard they threw him in a hole and tortured him for two weeks before he died. Well Sarah Jensen you deserve far worse than any other traitor". Deathwish laughed and said "Please are you trying to put me to sleep. Why don't you come a little closer and tell me some more grandpa stories".

Both ran at each other and Captain America threw his shield at Deathwish but she very easily leaped over it but as she landed she saw Steven smiling as the shield ricocheted off the wall behind and took her down from behind the legs. As Deathwish was on her knees Captain America continued forth jumping over and kicking off her head recovering his shield. Deathwish was getting up as Captain America struck her across the jaw with his shield then followed with an uppercut knocking her back. Deathwish snarled at him and said "Ok that almost hurt, but can you really keep that up all day".

Captain America replied "I got all the time in the world" and ran over as Deathwish threw a sidekick which he blocked just as he deflected a punch then leaned back and rammed the shield sideways into her abdomen and finished off by slamming it into his shield down the back of her neck bringing her down. Captain America looked down angrily at the murderous traitor readying to deliver the killing blow but then Deathwish turned over onto her back and threw her legs over kicking Steve unexpectedly. While he stumbled back she stood up and swiped furiously at him several times as he backed away. Deathwish cockily said "Hey Captain. I think you might need a new shield".

Captain America looked at his shield and saw the multiple marks on it from her claws but did not give it any attention and fought on. As they closed in Deathwish raised both hands in the air with claws pointed and slammed into his shield. As she pressed her claws down against the shield sparks flew as she slowly shredded through the shield she asked "Honestly Captain do you really think you could win" and Steve replied "Not really. But the guy behind you can".

Deathwish turned around and saw Thor approaching and she swiftly dodged him. As he landed Thor said "I apologise for not striking Captain but I feared I would hit you by chance". Steve replied "Understood Thor. Take her". Thor flew at Deathwish slamming his hammer against her sending her flying. When she recovered, Deathwish looked up to see Thor descending with his hammer and she just slipped out of the way but could not avoid the shockwave which came from hitting the ground. Deathwish stumbled up to see Thor swinging his hammer wildly then he as he launched it towards her she dodged out of the way as the hammer sped past.

"Impressive" Thor remarked. "But you shall not escape the Son of Odin". Thor held out his arm to call back his hammer and in that moment Deathwish charged towards him as Mjolnir flew back. Barely reaching Thor before the hammer, Deathwish reached out her arm and clawed Thor across the face then ducked down as Mjolnir hit Thor. As the thunder god stood up seething in rage while Deathwish laughed he yelled "You dare to turn Mjolnir against me. I do not need a weapon I will break you with by bare hands".

Thor came at Deathwish with a hook to the jaw she could not evade and followed again but before he could finish she managed to punch him in the abdomen cracking his armor. As she struck again Thor caught her by the arm and threw her down. As she stood Captain America threw his shield taking her down and sent her flying into a car with the shield on top of her. As man and god waited for her to get back up she stood holding the indestuctible shield covered in claw marks from her battle with Captain America.

Captain America looks over at the hammer wielding Thor and says "Thor. Light her up". Thor looks over at Captain America and replied "But Captain, at this range it will surely take you also. I will give you some time to escape and then I shall smite her". "No time" yelled Steve, "Go now". Thor swung his hammer and called to the sky "Forgive me Odin".

A storm cloud appeared above the heads of the two avenger as a giant bolt of lightning descended from the sky. Deathwish covered herself with the damaged shield as the lightning hit her scorching the ground around her but some deflected off the shield bouncing off shooting over at Captain America killing him. As the lightning cleared and enraged Thor stood looking down and watched to even his dismay as Deathwish stood up with smoke coming off her skin and her uniform burned and torn with shield in hand. As she finally got to her feet she snarled at Thor and said "Your brother is right to hate you. I will finish you off in his name".

Deathwish made her way towards Thor and he began to swing his hammer wildly as wind picked up making it hard for Deathwish to balance. Battling the wind Deathwish pushed through making her way within striking distance but Thor picked sped up his hammer and she began to float. As she began to fly up Thor swung his hammer just missing giving Deathwish a chance to catch onto Mjolnir digging in her claws and clinging on desperately for dear life but the hurricane was to strong and tearing off a piece of the hammer her she flew off into the sky. Thor paid not attention to his damaged hammer and followed her into the sky and savagely swung the hammer smashing her further up. As they made their way further into the sky Thor kept beating her not giving her a chance to retaliate or block but he knew that after Loki's enchantments she was now near indestructible and in the eye of the storm he began to again spin his hammer and yelled "You are a plague unto this earth foul wench. Be gone to where you may do no harm".

As the tornado blew Deathwish flew higher and higher holding Captain America's shield and a sparkling piece of Thor's hammer and she looked up to realise she was flying into the portal from where the chitauri were coming down from. As she flew up she desperately cried out "Loki, save my beloved. Save me my prince". Loki looked up seeing a woman flying through the storm with lightning sparkling from her shard of Thors hammer". Loki looked up in sadness and held out both hands and began chanting an incantation as his hands began to glow and he continued to chant his magic.

As Loki's spell took place Deathwish went through the portal and disappeared rather than going all the way through. Meanwhile an exhausted Thor stood below looking around him and saw swarms of Chitauri, three serpent carriers and his twisted brother Loki in all his enraged fury at the loss of his love. Thor looked further ahead seeing a nuclear rocket flying towards them and in his final stand raised his hammer and screamed "HAVE AT THEE".

LINE

And next thing I know I ended up on your crummy world and a few weeks ago I met magic lady over here and well here we are now.

_**Well now we all know how Deathwish came to be, but will Suicidal survive against her superior counterpart.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 6**

* * *

Deathwish came over and grabbed Suicidal by the face squeezing her cheeks and said "Now you wait here while I try to get your toy fixed otherwise you'll be having some trouble".

As she left Sarah looked over to see that Sally was smiling and asked "What are you smiling at we're roped and gagged here". Sally replied "You forgot that I am a sorceress. I am very weakened but I think I have just enough in me for one last trick.

Still puzzled Sarah asked "One last trick? Ok I really hope you're onto something because I didn't take my meds and a few more hours and I'll become an emotional wreck and be pretty much useless". Sally continued as though without paying attention and closed her eyes and began to speak as though in a poem "I can feel the shield. It's damaged but it has another of itself in this universe, yes I can sense it is with someone. A man, a soldier. Yes I can feel him and I can feel the energy of others coming of him. A spy. An archer. A armoured man. Another man or a beast. The last one I can barely sense but he is there. It is a god"

At that moment Sally opened her eyes and continued "My power is not enough but that stone from Mjolnir will help me". Sarah looked in astonishment as Sally began to chant a spell which appeared to no affect but when she began to recite it a second time Sarah noticed the damaged shield vibrating. While Deathwish was distracted with Sarah's booster the shield began to shake further then the piece of Mjolnir lit up as electrical sparks shot out. Deathwish noticed the lightning bolts shooting out of the rock and was uncertain what was happening but a blinding bolt of electricity erupted out and in a flash of light there stood the six Avengers.

Deathwish was knocked off her feet by the blast but watched in shock and rage as all the Avengers stood before her. As they all looked around unsure of what was happening Iron Man broke the ice and said "Alright a minute what's going on. Ten seconds ago I was just flying through the air and now here I am". Bruce Banner responded "I really don't understand either, I mean, you know I was just in the lab packing away then just appeared here".

Captain America did not show the least bit of worry as he took control and said "Ok something bought us here. You two we know, I was beating some terrorists before I appeared here, now what about you guys" pointing to the rest of the Avengers. Hawkeye responded "Me and the Widow where on a undercover mission then in Argentina then bang here we were". With all eyes on Thor he replied "This makes no sense. My hammer is capable of opening portals in space but not of this level. Had I even willed this I could not perform such a feat but my father is capable of such magic. Perhaps he brought us here for a reason".

Deathwish got to her feet with a scowl and said "You Avengers! How dare you show yourself. And how did you appear here". All eyes turned to Deathwish in surprise and Captain America stepped forward and asked "Suicidal, is that you? I saw you on television yesterday and you looked so different" But as he approached Iron Man yelled out "Stay back Captain, I'm getting some weird readings off her. Whoever she is that's not our Sarah".

Deathwish smiled and said "Your Iron Man is right Avenger, for I am your Sarah but from a different universe and much, much stronger than you're pathetic excuse of a woman. And please, call me Deathwish". The Avengers turned to Iron Man and Bruce Banner for answers and Black Widow asked "Is that possible". Iron Man replied "Well after Loki invaded last year I would say that I believe just about anything" then Thor intervened "Aye. I myself have visited many worlds by the use of the bifrost. Such is possible" then finally Captain America said "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised. Heck I myself saw Red Skull vanish into space, I just hope this woman doesn't have the cube".

Deathwish finished their discussion and said "You know I'm glad you're all here because I killed my Avengers, now I will kill you all" and lifted a nearby crate and hurled it at the Avengers and they scattered while Iron Man blasted it but this gave Deathwish enough time to grab her shield and Mjolnir shard. As he rolled out of the way, Hawkeye screamed "Holly shit look over there. It's our Sarah and another girl hung up by the wrists". Iron Man said "Ok just like before Cap, you call the shots".

Captain America answered "Alright Black Widow you free the women. Thor, Iron Man. If she's anything like Suicidal I need you to make sure she stay put". Bruce asked "So do you need the other guy" but Steve speedily replied "No Bruce this area is too contained. Hawkeye you get Banner somewhere safe, I'll be on guard for Widow".

* * *

Iron Man shot out a blast of his repulsor but Deathwish managed to deflect it with the ragged shield. Tony grew restless unable to get a clean shot and said "Dear god look at that shield, it looks like her Avengers must've gone through hell". Deathwish yelled "If I could do this to the shield just imagine what I can do to you" and charged head on with shield in front but Thor stepped in swinging his hammer against the shield knocking her back and said "I don't know what Avengers you fought but you will not be so fortunate against us".

"Nice setup" said Iron Man and shot a blast into the ceiling collapsing debris on top of Deathwish. "As I recall our Sarah could take a hit but couldn't lift too good" but as he finished his sentence Deathwish got up throwing debris aside and held out her stone and shot out a bolt of lightning. Thor looked in shock and said "That stone, it is a piece of my Mjolnir. The power is but a fraction but if she uses it unwisely the damage could be devestating".

Iron Man took to the air and shot down a blast which Deathwish narrowly evaded then as Thor came down with a hammer strike she blocked with her shield and pushed back and then came at Thor with her shield but he easily caught her striking arm with one hand and said "I give you one chance to stand down". Deathwish dropped to one knee mocking surrender but then swiped at Thor just catching his armour and he threw her back. Thor raised his hammer in enraged fury ready to summon a blast of lightning but Iron Man called to him "Thor don't! We're indoors and there's hostages remember. We can't have this place coming down especially since not all of us could survive". Iron Man dived into Deathwish tackling her down then raised a metal fist slamming down in her face repeatedly but Deathwish appeared much stronger than Suicidal and did not appear to feel pain.

Deathwish smiled back and said "Glad you came into close range Stark, you made it that much easier for me. Now let me show you how I killed you back home". Deathwish had one free hand and went for his chestpiece but Tony manage to pull back while keeping her down, yet she managed to just reach scratching his surrounding armour. Tony realising the possible danger threw her arms down and lifted off the ground then shot down three miniature rockets sending dust all around Deathwish. Tony looked at Thor and said "She's fought with and against us before in her world, she knows our weaknesses". "I know that much and more" Deathwish's voice boomed out as a bolt of lightning shot out from the smoke sending Thor and Iron Man flying back.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Captain America kept on lookout with his shield at the ready while Natasha freed the Sarah and Sally. Sarah said to them "Steve, Natasha, boy am I glad to see you two". "Good to see you too Sarah but can you explain how we arrived here" Steve asked. Sally answered "Like Deathwish I too am a counterpart to your Sarah Jensen on my earth but unlike either I am a sorceress and I used what remaining energy I had into summoning you here" and collapsed from fatigue. Natasha responded "Great. Maybe next time you could teleport us into Vanuatu or somewhere nice for a change".

Natasha freed both women and said "So Jensen. Any pointers"? Sarah responded "Well she's a lot stronger than I ever was plus back home she got an upgrade from Loki and that necklace she's wearing belongs to Sally and it adds to her power. She wanted to steal my wrist booster but I broke it before she could use it". "So she's going to be very hard to take down" replied Black Widow. Steve watched Deathwish fighting Thor and Iron Man and said "Ok what the hell is the story with that shield". Sarah replied "You might want to be careful if you go up against her Cap. When her Captain America went toe to toe with her, she pretty much took it out on his shield and that's the end result".

Captain America said "Well in that case let's see if I can do better. Black Widow, you stay with these two". As Deathwish got out of the rubble she held up her stone but dropped it as the star spangled shield hit against her wrist and bounced off as she groaned in pain and saw Captain America standing brave as ever. Tony called out to his team-mate "Steve get out of here, you an see how dangerous she is, she'll tear you apart". Captain America replied "You boys had your go now I wanna have mine. Let's just see how good she is with that shield".

Deathwish got back up with shield in hand and said "I don't need lightning to take you down Rogers. Why don't I give you a taste of your own medicine instead" and raised the shield in the air and brought it down on Steve as he deflected the hit sending her back. Deathwish took the shield by its edge swinging around but Captain America ducked underneath and then hit Deathwish across the chin with his shield and said "You know something Deathwish, you hold one of the greatest weapons made by man in your hand and you don't know how to use it. You're worse than a child with a rocket launcher".

Deathwish yelled "I don't need this shield to take you. I just need to decide whether to break you or to slice you up". Captain America threw his shield missing her but as it bounced off going to knock her down she leaped over it and said "That's what my Steve Rogers did. Tried to pull off the exact same trick but I won't fall of it again". Deathwish charged at Captain America about to slash him but then as he approach he yelled "NOW" and Iron Man shout a repulsor at Steve bouncing off his shield into Deathwish's face then as she flew back Thor responded by slamming her down. Although this was not enough to bring her down Thor grabbed her again and threw her to the side and Captain America responded "Good move Thor. She's too dangerous to let in close but we got her on the back foot. We just need a way to take her down for good".

* * *

Hawkeye had Bruce Banner with him on the way out of the building when Bruce broke his hold and said "Look Clint will you just let go of me. I shouldn't be here I should be out there fighting". Hawkeye replied "Bruce you heard Cap, the Hulk is far too dangerous to let loose indoors. If you go green you'll tear this place down killing everyone except Thor, Iron Man and that girl we're fighting, now let's go".

As Clint reached to grab Bruce, he responded by catching Hawkeye and slammed him against the wall and said "Listen Barton. I don't know if you're getting this. But you've just made me very angry"! Hawkeye could feel Banner's heavy breathing and watched his eyes turn a brighter green and said "I'll give you some time to yourself".

Barton ran back just as Deathwish was knocked down by Thor and as she stood up he fired an arrow into her head. Deathwish leaped at him but he evaded shooting a volley of arrows which did nothing more than irritate her. As Deathwish gained up closer to him she was caught off guard by rifle fire coming from Black Widow as she yelled "Get out of there Barton this isn't our fight".

"The hell you talking about. We're Avengers this is our fight" Hawkeye yelled back then saw Black widow take out a grenade and ran back as she threw it at Deathwish knocking her down momentarily while Hawkeye caught up to Black Widow. Captain America yelled "Fall back, regroup with us and cover for Jensen". Both turned around but Hawekeye felt something pulling him back and as he turned around Deathwish was behind him and pulled him in holding him hostage. With an evil smile on her face she said "Well look here, seems I've got me a nice human shield. Oh come on Russian go ahead and shoot, maybe you might hit your little friend".

The ground shook as a tremor went through the floor, even Deathwish freaked out dropping Hawkeye in the process. The ground shook again as the green behemoth stepped in roaring down at Deathwish as she collapsed and began crawling backwards breathing heavily. Hawkeye nearby smiled and said "Looks like you came through for me after all jolly green. What's wrong Deathwish you look kinda scared".

Deathwish stood back leaning against a wall and muttered to herself "I never took down the Hulk". Hulk let out a massive roar and bellowed out "Angry woman want to fight. Then fight HULK"!

_**After a year apart the Avengers are back in action. But will they be enough to take down the indestructible.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story aside from Suicidal who is my original character. Otherwise I would be very, very wealthy.**

**Just a very rough scene by scene go through from the Avengers movie combined with an OC of mine.**

* * *

_A/N – Just in case you're wondering what happened to the heroes since Loki_

_READ AND REVIEW_

* * *

**Deathwish **

**Part 7**

Deathwish crawled away as the Hulk delivered a punch crashing into her going all the way through the ground coming up the Hulks fist. Sarah and Sally fell back in shock while the rest of the Avengers shuddered but their expressions changed as soon as Hulk raised his arm back up then grunted. Deathwish had not only survived Hulk's devastating hit but immediately stood up. As Hulk raised his fist again she regained her senses and as the Hulk punched down she dived forward sliding between his legs coming up behind him. Before Hulk could turn she jumped on his back and then slammed both hands into his back using her claws as spikes. The Hulk let out a painful roar as Deathwish clawed into his skin and twisted trying to throw her off but couldn't as she sat clung to his back mocking him "Now I'm having some fun". Hulk kept twisting around knocking holes in the wall and shaking the room but Deathwish repeated climbing his back and stabbing him repeatedly with diamond edge nails.

"Hulks in trouble" Captain America pointed out but Tony beside him said "I wouldn't take my cards of the table just yet Cap you've seen what the Hulk can do". As Hulk swung around desperately Deathwish latched onto his back tearing through his skin beyond his healing factor. As they watched the Hulk trying not to get caught in his rampage Black Widow said "Come on I know its Hulk but he needs help out there. Can't one of you help him". Hawkeye responded "Love to but you've seen her shrug my arrows like it was nothing to her". Tony agreed "Yeah I could give it a shot but last thing I wanna do is hit Hulk and send him in another rampage".

Sarah chimed "I would, but I'm kind of depowerd. Then within seconds a tear rolled down her cheek as she began to cry "This isn't fair. You're all fighting my fight; I should be the one out there. I should be the one to die. Not Banner, not Sally not any of you". Steve bent down and took her by the hand comforting her as she kneeled weeping and turned to the others and said "She hasn't taken her meds and her side affects are setting in. Now she's in waist deep in depression".

Thor announced "Very well then, I shall take this one". Thor launched himself at Hulk and speedily tore Deathwish from his back and pinned her into the ground holding her down by her arms and with his weight on top of her she was helpless. When they thought that the battle was won Deathwish looked into Thor's eyes and said "Oh thunder god, my beloved Loki's enchantments readied me for a fight against you". Thor grit his teeth but then his expression turned to shock as Deathwish released a ghost like image in the appearance of Thor's twisted brother Loki coming face to face with Thor and in his voice whispering "You look well brother" then turned into a blast of energy which sent even the mighty Thor back.

"That Asgardian magic is some dangerous plaything" said Tony as the Avengers watched things unfold. As Thor came off Deathwish emerged up and screamed "Are you all that stupid. None of you can stop me just as the Avengers of my world couldn't. I am a living weapon forged by science, strengthened by my will and made goddess by magic. I grow tired of toying with you, so if you want to give me one last challenge then please... UGH!

Before she could finish Hulk brought down both fists onto her crushing her into the ground and repeated pounding her. Even though her body was not damaged she was immobilised as Hulk finished off with a giant stomp onto Deathwish holding her down unable to lift his foot which nearly covered her entire body. "Did you see that he didn't let her finish, he does that all the time". The rest of the team ignored his remark and Steve said "So is it safe to say she's no longer a threat"?

Black Widow replied "Highly unlikely. The Hulk won't be able to pin her down forever and we'll need to get her into custody somehow". "Natasha follow my lead" said Hawkeye. "Hulk step away from the really hot crazy lady please". As Hulk stepped back Deathwish stood up panting and said "You see even you're gods and monsters are no match for me".

Hawkeye set his arrow to fire his titanium cable with a trick shot arrowhead and shot the arrow just missing Deathwish. As she grinned and curled her fingers into claws the arrow came back around and Black Widow charged forward and leaped into the air catching the arrow then rolled across to the side of Deathwish. Deathwish growled in her animalistic fury and brought her claws down but Natasha evaded then leaped over Deathwish with the titanium cable wrapping it once around her securing her free arm behind her while her other arm was stuck with her nails caught in the ground.

Natasha rapidly got up behind Deathwish and wrapped the cable around her throat pulling her back and choking her then as Deathwish freed her arm from the ground she swung around at Natasha who rapidly ducked underneath and wrapped the cable around her arm then again around her body completely restraining her. Deathwish however still had her legs free and was able to kick Black Widow down releasing her hold on the titanium cable but before she had a chance to run Captain America charged in knocking her down with his shield and finished securing the cable around her legs giving Deathwish no chance to escape.

Captain America helped Natasha up commending her and Hulk had reverted back to Bruce Banner and came in with his tattered clothes examining the struggling Deathwish on the floor and said "Genius thinking team. You knew that our Sarah while indestructible was never too strong and even her 2.0 version was equally flawed. And good job keeping the chord around the elbows, she won't reach up there with them nasty claws of hers".

Tony came in with his face plate open and said "So we finally got her down. So team decision time. Do we call Nick Fury and have him arrange a holding cell, or do we stay off the radar and if you trust me well enough Stark Industries can accommodate her". Thor replied "There is no need to raise attention with SHIELD. I for one trust you so do as you will. Unless anyone opposes" but none raised their voice.

Meanwhile Sarah was still in on the ground weeping and with her the weakened Sally. As the Avengers approached Sally said "Wait. Iron Man, my necklace still hangs around her neck. Could you please retrieve it for me". As Iron Man handed the necklace to the weakened Sally, she put it around Sarah's neck and as the necklace shone a bright light Sara briefly turned back to Suicidal then immediately returned back to her human form feeling good as new and returned the necklace.

With all eyes on the her Sarah said "Avengers, my friends. I simply don't know what to say. You all appeared out of nowhere thanks to my new best friend Sally over here and immediately took action to save me from my evil twin, god only knows what would happen had you not shown up to stop her. I'm just grateful that I have friends like you to count upon and pray that I can return the favour to you. Oh and hey where did Natasha go".

"Here" Natasha replied sliding over a suitcase filled with the $50,000 cash which was rewarded to Suicidal. Sarah stared at the suitcase then picked it up and said "Sally I don't know if you're planning on staying here or if you're going back home but I want you to have this". Sally put up her hand refusing the offer and replied "As much as I am pleased to know you I do want to get back to my world, I have quiet a life waiting for me. Keep your reward and do with it as you wish".

Sarah thought to what she could do with the money. All the shopping, holidays and partying but still not completely certain Sarah looked at her team-mates as they all signalled approval but one stern look from Captain America and a new idea flashed in her head and she addressed her team-mates "I know exactly what I'm going to do with this. I'm giving it to charity to fight and help people suffering depression".

"Depression" Tony asked as if it were a brand new concept to him and Banner responded "That would make sense since as a side affect of her powers Sarah has been through a flux of depression without her medication which I helped formulate for her".

Sarah responded "Yes depression. In case you don't know it's not just a bad mood, not enough sleep or cranky attitude. It's a combination of many things being environmental, social, financial and a multitude of things which can send you down a dark path spiralling into personal hell. Once you're there it's like you're inside a prison of your own mind and trying to climb your way out but no matter how hard you climb and how high you go you will never escape. You try to make yourself feel better but it's in your brain, it takes over your mind and turns you into a sobbing shell of a human being that you just witnessed. It's then when you wonder why you should go on and that's when you become Suicidal".

The Avengers took this in all knowing they have sad and unpleasant times of their own but finally Captain America pulled Sarah into the group and said "Do not worry my friend. With the Avengers around you will never have to be sad ever again".

_**So ends another adventure of Suicidal and the Avengers.  
Thank you very much for reading, a special shout out to Muse_In_Waiting for your wonderful reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the read.**_


End file.
